Vacation
by under.that.sun
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are planing to go on vacation after Robin s wedding, but Zoro is hiding something from Sanji. This fic comes after Misunderstanding, but it can also be read as one shot. Yaoi - boyxboy.


**A.N. Yea, sorry I'm just this unpredictable. I was waiting for my plane and I thought this one shot up :}. So while waiting I started it, so I won't forget it later and it ended up that I finished it in my free time during vacation. :} Oh and I wrote it with Spanish keyboard so the dialogues are done in ' ', just warning you.**

**Warnings: yaoi – boyxboy, slight cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own One Piece.**

I finally finished packing our luggage and put it in front of the apartment door. Then I went to get my idiot marimo, he was in the kitchen drinking coffee, trying to wake up, because it still was 8 o'clock.

'Hey! Moss-head, we need to go if we want to be in time for our plane.'

'Yes, dart brow, I know.' He said as he stood up and washed his cup.

When he was walking past me into the hallway, he planted a small kiss on my lips. I smiled, followed him and watched him take our bags and walk out the door. I couldn't stop myself from grinning this is going to be the best vacation ever.

-II-

In the airport we had to wait for some time until we got in the queue. The line was huge and the only thing that kept me from snapping was Zoro's hand holding mine. We got some glances from people but I just started at them pissed and they immediately looked at the other side. When we finally boarded the plane Zoro sat at the window seat and I in the middle seat, he griped my hand tightly because I'm afraid of flying. When plane departed and we began to rise, my stupid swordsman squeezed my hand even more tightly. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tightly.

After few minutes that felt like hours Zoro shook my shoulder. 'We're up love cook.'

I opened my eyes and looked at him, but behind his shoulder I saw window and quickly closed my eyes.

'Don´t worry, just look at my face and nothing else.' A quite whisper came to me.

I opened my eyes and looked at marimo's face. It was easy to only see that, his face completely drew my attention. His green hair and fierce black eye had my completely under control. I nodded and gripped his hand tightly.

'Try to get some sleep.' I heard a soft and caring voice.

I again nodded, leaned on his broad shoulder and closed my eyes. For few seconds his hand patted my head and somehow I felt much calmer and decided to let the sleep consume me.

-II-

I felt a slight poking on my cheek. 'Oi, shitty cook, stop drooling over me and wake up, we´re landing soon.'

I opened my eyes and saw a grinning moss head. 'I don´t drool in my sleep.' I said in an angry voice.

Zoro chuckled. 'Whatever you say curly brow.'

I sighed, sat normally, tightened my seatbelt and searched for the swordsman's hand. I felt him grabbing my hand and squeeze it tightly. I smiled and closed my eyes, I knew that with him I'm going to be safe.

After we landed everything ended faster than when we boarded, so I was much calmer. We took our luggage, well Zoro took all three bags with one hand while holding me with other. We walked out of airport and spotted a man waiting for us.

'Mister Zoro? Mister Sanji?' We nodded.

'Please follow me, I was sent here to ensure your safe arrival to hotel.' We glanced at each other and followed the man, it was so like Robin-san to send us someone to pick us up. We got into a luxurious car after the man and drew too the hotel where Franky and Robin-san where holding their wedding.

We arrived at our destination after half an hour. It was huge hotel by the seaside it had fifteen floors with balconies overlooking sea. We got out of the car and walked into one of the biggest hotel empires Galley-la building. This hotel was only yet to be opened, they're planning to open it after the wedding, because Franky just turned out to be one of the owners of the empire. But you would never guess it after seeing the man – big and really bulky arms with tattooed stars, almost always wearing speedos and Hawaiian shirt, styling his blue hair in a wave. I will never understand what Robin-san saw in that man, but who I am for judging? I myself fell for a stupid one eyed swordsman.

We walked in the hall where Robin-san greeted us. 'Welcome swordsman-san, cook-san.' She smiled. 'I hope you had a comfortable journey, I know you must be hungry and tired, so I will show you to your room. The staff will start working tomorrow, so until then we have to do everything ourselves.' She walked us down to our room in the first floor. 'The food is on the table and bed ready for sleep, if that's what you intend to do.'

Blush spread across mine and Zoro's cheeks. 'Thank you Robin-san.' I mumbled and dragged him with me in our room.

-II-

I woke up because the warm body besides mine was gone. I stood up and walked out of the bedroom into the main room of our number.

When I walked in Zoro was putting the phone away. 'What was that?' I asked, still feeling a little sleepy.

'Oh.' Marimo looked confused. 'I ordered breakfast for us if you don't mind.'

I laughed. 'Why would I? It´s like vacation to me! The only cooking I will have to do is going to be our gift: the wedding cake.'

I sat on his lap and gave him a morning kiss. He smiled and gave me another kiss. 'So let's make the best vacation out of it.'

I smirked at him. 'Is that a promise?'

'If you want to…' Before he could finish there was a knock on the door.

'That´s probably our breakfast.' I got of his lap and went to open the door.

There stood a young man with a cart full of food. He smiled shyly. 'You ordered breakfast?'

'Yes, I did.' I said and moved out of the doorway.

He brought the cart in, turned around, wished me good breakfast and left.

I brought the cart in the living room. 'Let´s go to eat marimo.'

Zoro grumbled and stood up, he only wore briefs, so I could see all of his chest and muscles. I gulped, damn he looks so sexy. I put our breakfast on the table and sat. Moss head sat across me and we started to eat.

After half an hour we were ready to look for the rest of the gang. We found them in the hall. Nami-san and Robin-san were discussing money matters while the rest of the crew were discussing something vigorously.

'Hey.' Said Zoro, maybe too loud in my opinion. I had a feeling that he was hiding something from me, but I knew that he will tell me it with time.

Everyone suddenly turned at us. 'Zoro! Sanji! You're finally up!' Luffy shouted as he jumped up. 'Sanji, food in here is almost as good as yours!' He added.

I couldn't stop my laugh . 'You don't say… Robin-san where´s the kitchen? I need to start making your wedding cake.'

Robin-san smiled gently. ' I will show it to you cook-san.'

When we were almost out of the room I heard Luffy saying to Zoro. '…so about the thing we talked about earlier…'

I knew there was something up.

-II-

For next two days I were so busy that when I walked in the kitchen at 8 am I only left at 9 pm. When I would come back Zoro would still not be back and I would fell asleep before he was back. In the morning would wake up in his embrace, but I would leave quietly because it was still too early for him. So we didn't really had time to talk or for something else. I wasn't complaining just because tomorrow was the wedding day and I knew that from then we will be able to have our vacation.

-II-

Finally the wedding day begun. I could finally wake up together with my idiot marimo. He woke up earlier than me, so he brought me coffee and woke me with a kiss.

When our lips finally parted he smirked. 'Wake up sleeping beauty.'

I chuckled and warm feeling spread across my chest. ' Always for you my beautiful prince.'

Zoro laughed. 'But then it means that you agree on being my princess.'

'I do if you´re going to treat me like one.'

After the words left my mouth I felt like this whole conversation was really important, but I couldn´t gasp what. But Zoro gasped what I said, relief showed and a rare true smile appeared on his face. The strange feeling immediately disappeared and I was simply happy that he´s happy.

'Let´s get dressed.' He said with that smile still on.

I felt like melting, but still got up from bed and went to get our suits. Tonight after dinner the newlyweds are leaving for their honeymoon, so tomorrow after we get up we´re going on a trip around these parts. We´re going to travel through the mountains stopping at some beaches or beautiful villages.

At 11 o´clock we finally showed up at the hall, it was really hard because we changed at the same room and the view of him dressing was real a challenge to me, we almost ripped of each other clothes. The only thing that stopped us was the thought of Robin-san´s punishment for being late.

At eleven thirty we took out to the church because at twelve o´clock the ceremony had to start. During the ceremony I and idiot marimo were the only ones that didn´t cry and the groom was the one who shed the most of the tears. After the ceremony we and the rest of close friends road to nearby village by a seaside while the rest of hundred and a half guests road to the hotel. At the village we took some photos and did some traditional wedding games. It took us about two hours to finish that then we road back to hotel where we´re having wedding dinner which I spent the last several days preparing. After that there are scheduled dances and when the couple will have their dance they´re going to leave for their honeymoon.

Now we just finished dinner and the dances just begun, I watched the bride and the groom dance. Robin-san looked fantastic with her white dress she reminded a black haired angel. I looked for my stupid lover, but he was nowhere to be seen that annoyed me and I wanted a smoke. For the last several days I almost didn´t smoke at all, so I really needed one right now.

I walked in the balcony and saw my stupid swordsman leaning on the railing. 'Oh here you are.'

He turned his head and grinned. 'Looking for me love cook?'

'No I needed a smoke. But I was wondering where my date disappeared.' I smiled at him. 'But it looks like I was worrying for nothing.'

I walked by his side and leaned next to him. 'So what are you doing here?'

He looked at sea. 'Just thinking about stuff.'

'What kind of stuff?' He got me interested.

'Well I was thinking about you. That you never actually said that you love me.' He turned at me with seriousness in his eye.

I sighed, he was right I never actually said those three words. I felt guilty. 'I love you.'

Saying those words got me really embarrassed, but I wanted to see his reaction so I looked at his eye. The only thing I saw there was happiness I should have said it earlier. Looking me in the eyes he got on the ground. I looked at him stunned but didn´t look away or said anything.

He got on one knee and realization hit me, blush spread across my face. He took my left hand. 'Sanji Blackleg, will you marry me?'

I felt my cheeks burn, my heart was bumping so fast that I thought it was going to fall from my chest. I got on the ground on my both knees and whispered the answer. 'Yes I will.'

His serious face lit up and he took out a ring out of his suit pocket, it had a big blue jewel in the middle and three small transparent ones at sides. I looked at Zoro amazed then drew his face to mine. The kiss was hot and passionate, promising us a future full of love. When we separated we heard loud clapping

I turned my head and saw all of the crew has gathered at the balcony. I looked at them surprised. 'Since when are all of you here?'

Luffy laughed. 'It doesn´t really matter does it? All you need to know is that the next wedding we`re planning is yours.'

I smiled happily. 'I guess it doesn´t.'

Robin-san chuckled. 'Get up cook-san, swordsman-san we´re going to eat your wonderful cake.'

Zoro and me stood up and walked out of the balcony. I guess this vacation is going to be pre-wedding one.

**A.N. I was so happy writing this :} ! I´m definitely writing more, maybe with other pairings, maybe not. I would like to hear your opinions. I really do. Please review even if it´s to tell me my mistakes. Well I´m getting back to the beach, I love Spain :} ! Bye V(^_^).**


End file.
